


Pizza Delivery

by estelledivine



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Changkyun is just... there lol sorry, Cheese in the Trap feels, Hyungwon is an honour student, Learn values! Yay!, M/M, More of an insightful story, Not Romance, Wonho is obviously the pizza delivery man thou it is not stated, pizza delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelledivine/pseuds/estelledivine
Summary: Opening the door, Hyungwon's eyes become two tennis balls. Right in front of him was a fairly handsome man. Pale skin, a built body, and sparkling teeth. Everything felt right – except that he was holding a box of pizza in his hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this work is still under revision but feel free to read it lol

Most people would go out on Fridays. Hyungwon is not one of those people.

On his last year of university, Hyungwon has not experienced the wonder of “free time” since sophomore year. The words _free time_ are not even part of his dictionary.

On Fridays, he isn’t out with his friends partying. Minhyuk has offered countless of times, though. He's a good friend because he keeps up with Hyungwon's introvert personality. But Hyungwon never accepts the invitation. What’s the point, really, when you had projects, presentations, and tests due the next day? What's the point of partying in a secluded space, with lights flashing, bodies grinding, and ears throbbing from the awful EDM music? Therefore, on Fridays, he’s inside his suffocating studio apartment unit, aggressively hitting the keys of his outdated laptop. In his quiet place, where he feels safe and secured. 

“I won’t write their names on the presentation, how about that…” he murmurs to himself, thinking about his irresponsible and dependent group mates who have not helped him in the group assignment that was due on Monday. It's a business assignment that they have to present in front of the whole class. As a group, they decided to work on the business affairs of China. It felt easy but only because Hyungwon was able to do it. That's why his group mates left him alone to do the whole project by himself. They knew Hyungwon would do a marvelous job; after all, he’s a scholar.

 _Ah, scholar._ With disheveled hair, dried eyes, and a cheap bottle of coffee on his right side, Hyungwon knows that sleep will not be merciful to him tonight. Crouching in his seat, he could turn into a frog at any hour now.  _Sleep is for the weak, sleep is for the weak._

 _Ding dong_. Hyungwon straightens up out of surprise, almost knocking off his bottle of coffee.

“Who is that?” he asks under his breath. He checks the time from his phone. 2:34 am. “It’s two in the morning, give me a break,” he grumbles. Only his parents visit his shabby apartment; however, they were one airplane flight away from where he lives.

The lanky male slowly walks towards his front door. His back is painful from all of the crouching. “Who the hell could it be,” he whispers to himself, a little grumpy from all the shots of coffee he has been drinking for God knows how long.

Opening the door, his eyes become two tennis balls. Right in front of him was a fairly handsome man. Pale skin, a built body, and sparkling teeth. Everything felt right – except that he was holding a box of _Yellow Cab_ pizza in his hands.

“Pizza delivery, sir?” All smiles. Hints of blond hair are peeking out from his ugly yellow cap. A tad bit shorter than he. No name tag attached. Hyungwon looks at the man very carefully and – _Wow, look at his veins; they’re marvelous_.

Hyungwon clears his throat and scrunches his nose out of instinct. “I didn’t order pizza.” Let alone, he would never order the _expensive_ kind of pizza.

Confused, the delivery man checks his notepad. “It says Room 514 right here.”

“Maybe the person wrote the wrong room number? I seriously didn’t order pizza,” Hyungwon replies. To support his claim, he looks outside at the rooms besides his.

The rooms beside his were both shut, the lights off. Definitely not welcoming nor expecting anything to arrive. Probably having a party somewhere. 

Hyungwon looks at the delivery man, expecting him to panic. Don't all pizza delivery guys panic when something goes wrong? Yet the pizza delivery man stands there mildly calm. In fact, he looks annoyed. _Pretty cute._

“What am I supposed to do with this pizza now? It’s 2 in the morning. Who even orders pizza at two in the morning?” He whines. "And it's a freshly cooked one, too." 

 _What is this guy’s problem? Just because he’s cute_ , Hyungwon thinks to himself. The delivery man continues to whine. He makes some puppy-eye faces. Exasperated, Hyungwon finally gives in.

“Fine. How much is it?”

“560. With free coke.”

_Expensive! There goes my weekly allowance. I don’t even drink coke!_

Hyungwon hurries inside his room, making sure to go through the obstacle that is his messy room, in order to get his wallet, spare change, basically any monetary value that could pay his luxurious pizza. _I could still survive_ , he thinks to himself. _One pizza slice every day, perhaps?_

Upon returning, he gives the cute pizza delivery man the exact amount, to which the delivery guy gives him the receipt. As he takes the pizza box off his hands, the man suddenly says, “I don’t think you should erase your group mates’ name in your presentation.”

Hyungwon looks up him, eyes crossed. “What?”

“Sorry. I was outside your door, and heard you say things to yourself," the delivery man explains. Hyungwon glares at him even harder. How was long this man outside his door?

“I’m still in university, too. I can relate,” he continues.

“You’re kind of freaking me out,” Hyungwon deadpans.

"Really? I didn’t mean to sound creepy. Sorry.” More smiles. That damn smile.

There's something about this delivery man that is making Hyungwon’s blood boil. But reminds himself to stay cool. He doesn't even know the guy, and it’s two in the morning, for crying out loud. He’s probably going crazy. But the fact that this stranger is telling these things to him when it doesn't concern him at all is enough motivation for Hyungwon to speak back. 

“I don’t see why it has anything to do with you?” he snaps back.

“Actually, it doesn’t,” he grins. “But I have seen people like you. You’re probably the honor student your class. You are so used to getting the perfect score, _being the perfect person_. Then group projects come, your worst enemy! You sigh and accept the fact that you will have to work with these people, so when they don't do anything, you do all of the work by yourself,” he steps closer. Way too close. Hyungwon could see all the tiny details in his face – including a small hole in the man’s lower lip where it could have been a lip piercing. Their breathings are on par with each other. The delivery man smirks. 

“But the question is: Have you even tried to reach out to your group mates? Or are you constantly thinking about yourself?” the man whispers quietly, making Hyungwon’s every piece of him jump.

“What’s the point of reaching out if they don’t do it first?” Hyungwon stammers.

“Should they do it first?”

Hyungwon opens his mouth to give a sarcastic remark, but then decides to close it. What was he supposed to do? He’s used to being used. Heck, even Minhyuk uses him sometimes, though he knows that Minhyuk doesn’t have any ill intentions - the evil ones are those who use him as an object. As the walking dictionary, the walking calculator.

He’s used to eye rolls and the loud sighs whenever he raises his hand in class. He's used to his desk being vandalised on, his materials going missing. He's used to the laughs and the stares as they see Hyungwon work hard. But Hyungwon _has_ to work hard. He needs to. At this rate, he has had enough of these people who constantly judge him for aiming high. All he wants now is to graduate with honors – even if he ends up doing most of the work. He can’t burden his parents any longer.

Snapping back to reality, he realizes that the pizza delivery man is still standing right in front of him. The man's comedic smile turns into a weak smile.

“We are so used to rejection that eventually, we reject others, too,” he brings back the 560 from his pouch and returns it to Hyungwon, cupping the money in his hands. _His hands are so soft_. “I can relate to you. I've been there before. And I'll tell you this now - it's not worth it. You'll end up being like them. Now, use this pizza for something good. I still have more pizzas to deliver.”

 _More pizzas to deliver?_ “But didn’t you just say -" 

The pizza delivery man abruptly covers his mouth, making eye contact. He winks at him, then lets go. Hyungwon is dumbfounded (and red) as the guy walks away into the night light, making a turn towards the exit.

He disappears.

Hyungwon didn’t even get his name.

He is left alone at two in the morning, with his money back, and a freshly cooked pizza in his hands. Hyungwon is caught off guard, replaying what has occurred in his head. Who was that delivery man? Did someone really buy pizza in his apartment building? Why did he give his money back?

 _Ring, ring._ His phone starts to vibrate, making Hyungwon jump once more. 

“What is it now? Haven’t I suffered enough for one morning, Lord?” he mutters under his breath. He looks at his phone and the caller ID is an unknown. _Whatever._ He clicks accept.

“Who is this?” he answers, accidentally sounding rude. 

“Hyungwon! It’s me, Changkyun. Your group mate for business? Listen, I’m sorry for calling at this hour, but I just got back from the province, and I thought you’d still be awake. There was no signal there so I made sure to contact you as soon as possible. I was wondering when we could start working on our project? I’ve done some research beforehand.”

Changkyun. Ah, Hyungwon remembers. The young student who is also under a scholarship. His father is a respected scientist if Hyungwon's not mistaken. How could he forget someone like Changkyun is part of his group? 

His body does not hesitate to take action first before his mind. “How about now?”

He hears Changkyun holding back a cough. “I’m sorry?”

“You can come now. I don’t mind. I have pizza from Yellow Cab with me, and obviously, I can’t finish this alone. You’re up for an all-nighter?”

Changkyun chuckles through the phone. “Sure. I’ll be there in a few. Actually, I'm already at the campus. If you find it weird that I am in the campus at 2 in the morning, please don't. You live 2 blocks away, am I right?”

“Yes, yes you are,” Hyungwon immediately says. He’s impressed that Changkyun remembers where he lives. More than impressed, he’s touched.

“I’ll be honest with you, Hyungwon. I thought you were hard to approach at first. Heck, I’m pretty afraid of you and your noodle body. But now I don’t feel bad calling you. Especially at two in the morning.”

Hyungwon laughs. “I thought so, too. But I learned I can’t do this project alone. And also, I honestly do not mind. I rarely sleep these days. So see you, Changkyun.”

“Good bye, Hyungwon. Thanks a bunch!"

He puts down the phone, and smiles at himself. Going back to his room with a box of pizza in his hands, Hyungwon gives a silent thank you to the mystery delivery man from before, and prepares for the long night ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic here in AO3 for Monsta X! (cheers) If you have reached till the end, I just want to say thank you for reading this!
> 
> This fan fiction was actually created for my literature class as a flash fiction but because I liked the concept (the pizza delivery concept). I decided to change the names and tweak it a little bit. So ta-dah, my first ever (completed) Hyungwonho fan fiction! 
> 
> Hyungwon's character is loosely based on Hong Seol from Cheese in the Trap (manhwa, drama, and soon to be a film). Basically, that student who works so hard and is leeched off from the lazy students. I can totally relate to Hong Seol. If you can relate to her, too, I hope this little story resonates something in you. 
> 
> Also, if you are wondering: Yellow Cab is a pizza chain in my native country. If the price (560) seems pretty expensive to you then yes, it is actually pricey, haha.


End file.
